criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Death Made Quick
A Death Made Quick is the fifth case of Experiments 77. It is also the fifth case of The Dome Experience. Plot Investigating an arcade for the GKY serial killer they were investigating, they found the corpse of Oka Ruto, stabbed and put in a form so it looked like she had committed seppuku, a Japanese form of suicide. After finding out that Hong Fan had left the hospital per Akilah and a mysterious lead that brought new surprises to the case, the two detectives were able to arrest the killer, who was revealed as the arcade owner, Ina Flora. She had said that she had discovered that Oka was her biological sister and tried to persuade her that they were indeed sisters. Oka had laughed at her which infuriated Ina, and since she was drunk at the time, she thought that Oka needed to die. Ina was put away for 15 years in jail along with appointments with a psychologist. After the trial, Earl James's cellphone was found to have photos of the serial killer's hideout. When he was interrogated, he said that he was going to report the hideout to the team but, since he never did, he was fined. Meanwhile, the team had talked with a more sobered up Ina Flora about the murder and the serial killer. Soon, with her suggestion, they found a plan for a robbery in the serial killer's hideout. The team decided to investigate more when a robbery was reported at a scientist's laboratory as well a murder. Victim * Oka Ruto (found murdered and put in a form of suicide) Murder Weapon * Nodachi Killer * Ina Flora Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats yakisoba. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats yakisoba. *The suspect is of Japanese origin. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats yakisoba. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats yakisoba. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats yakisoba. *The suspect is of Japanese origin. *The suspect drinks beer. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears glasses. Killer Profile * The killer eats yakisoba. * The killer is of Japanese origin. * The killer drinks beer. * The killer has AB- blood type. * The killer wears glasses. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Arcade. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Document, Bloody Nodachi, Locked Cellphone) * Examine Faded Document. (Result: Moving Document; New Suspect: Sophie Kish) * Talk with Sophie Kish about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Sophie Kish eats Yakisoba) * Examine Bloody Nodachi. (Result: Blood sample collected) * Analyze Blood sample. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed; Attribute: The killer eats yakisoba) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Cellphone Unlocked; New Suspect: Amyski Tiki) * Talk with Amyski Tiki about her relationship with the victim. * Investigate Cyber Café. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Torn Card) * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Korean Letter) * Analyze Letter. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is of Japanese origin; New Suspect: Hong Fan) * Talk with Hong Fan about his relationship with the victim (Result: Hong Fan eats Yakisoba) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Party Invitation; New Suspect: Earl James) * Talk with Earl James about his relationship with the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Nightclub. (Clues: Torn Photo, Trash Can, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim with Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Ina Flora Identified; New Suspect: Ina Flora) *Talk with Ina Flora about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Ina Flora eats yakisoba) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Spanner) *Examine Bloddy Spanner. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood type) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Recording of the victim and Hong Fan) *Talk with Hong Fan about the argument. *Investigate Extension Cords. (Clues: Faded Paper, Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Serial Killer Information) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Earl James's arrest file) *Talk with Earl James about how he was arrested because of the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Serial Killer Hideout. (Clues: Locked Cellphone, Faded House IP) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone Unlocked) * Analyze Cellphone. (03:00:00; New Suspect; Ina Flora) * Talk with Ina Flora about her hatred with Oka Ruto. * Examine House IP. (Result: IP Number Deciphered) * Analyze IP Number. (Result: Serial Killer hideout's IP) * Investigate Coffee Bar. (Clue: Arcade Documents, Locked Camera) * Exaimne Arcade Documents. (Result: Photo of Ina Flora) * Talk with Ina Flora about her drunk in the arcade. * Examine Camera. (Result: Recording of Earl James) * Talk to Earl James about his argument with the victim. * Investigate Arcade. (Clues: Victim's Hat) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Unknown Liquid collected) * Analyze Unknown Liquid. (Result: Attribute; The killer wears glasses) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Secrets of the Dome (5/8). (No stars) Secrets of the Dome (5/8) * Investigate Serial Killer Hideout. (Clues: Locked Cellphone, Faded Business Card) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Resull: Cellphone of Earl James) * Analyze Cellphone. (03:00:00; Result: Earl James has photos of the Serial Killer Hideout) * Talk with Earl James about the knowledge of the Serial Killer Hideout. (Result: 20,000 Coins) * Examine Faded Business Card. (Result: Czyospi Mariana has knowledge about the serial killer) * Talk with Ina Flora about the serial killer. (Result: Arcade Shirt) * Investigate Arcade. (Clue: Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: GPS) * Analyze GPS. (6:00:00) * Talk with Ina Flora about the GPS. (Reward:' Burger') * Investigate Serial Killer Hideout. (Clue: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Invasion Plan) * Examine Faded ID of the map. (Result: ID home number) * Analyze ID Number. (09:00:00; Result: Robbery Plan) * Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:The Dome Experience